Love me, Jughead
by BettyJuggy
Summary: Imagine of Betty and Jughead switched personalities! She is quiet, mysterious, and sarcastic while he is the "perfect boy next door". Cute moments, heartbreak, more cute moments.


**This story is about Betty and Jughead but this time, Betty is quietand and a weirdo while Jughead is "perfect". I hope you like it!**

Betty ran downstairs to grab her breakfast that was left on the table. She stuffed the bagel in her mouth while locking the door and turned to walk to school.

She met up with her good friend Archie who she suspected had a crush on her but also thought he was just friendly.

"Morning, Betty! How are you this bright morning?" He asked with a beaming smile.

"I've been better but it's a fairly good day, so far. How about you, Arch?" He looked to her and sighed. "I'm having relationship troubles. You see i like this person and they dont really know me that well. But this person is really great, but again, they don't know i exist."

She studied the response and thought deeply on how he could approach the problem.

"Well Archie, do you talk to this person a lot?" He nodded. "Maybe you could try asking them questions about themselves to try to get to know them."

He nodded and smiled.

"That sounds great Betty! Thanks." She pushed open the door to the school and brushed past some kids. Archie disappeared into the crowd and she searched for her _very_ close friend, Jughead.

She spotted him, talking to other people. Girls, to be specific.

She shrugged and slammed into her locker. She recited the code in her head and opened it with a snap.

"Bettyyy!" She turned to find Veronica. "Hey, V. What's up?" Veronica leaned in and said "That Jughead kid is looking _fine_ today. Am i right?"

Betty's stomach dropped when she looked at him. Black wavy hair, pale skin, a couple moles here and there, tall, and of course really nice.

They had been friends since Kindergarden. She always liked him and he always thought of her as a friend, as far as she knew.

She snapped her head away once he looked in her direction. She fumbled through her locker and gripped onto her textbooks hoping to escape the scene before he came over but-

"Hey there, Betts." She smiled and replied "Hi." He frowned.

"Are you okay?" He gripped her shoulder, pulling her away from Veronica and towards the Blue and Gold room.

"I'm fine." This time he gripped both shoulders. "No, you're not. Tell me, what's wrong, Betty."

She sighed and recognized why he was so magnetic to girls.

"My mom left to the bar again this morning or just didn't come home last night. My dad e-mailed me. Oh, how could i forget, Archie asked me for help with a "relationship problem"!"

"Woah and woah and what?" She smiled. "I know, it's all so chaotic."

He looked to her waist and snapoed his head up. "Aha! I know what you need."

She giggled. "And what is that, Jughead Jones?" He chuckled and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"A man."

Her heart dropped. Was he asking her out? Did he really like _her_? Was it really happening? Today?

"I will help you find a man before the end of this week. So i have... 4 days to find you a man!"

She sighed. He did not want _her_. He wanted to help her.

"Deal..." They shook hands and seperated to their classes. She sat down and put her hands on the desk to cushion her head.

Why would Jughead ever go for her? She had low self esteem, no curves, no special hair or face or really anything.

She wasn't that funny or cute and she didn't really talk to people other than Archie, Veronica, and him.

She lifted her head and wrote down the notes. Her head was facing the white board, but her focus was with Jughead.

 _Free Period-_

Jughead met up with her in the Blue and Gold room. She was laying down on the floor and her hands over her eyes. She wasn't crying, but she was about to.

"Alrighty, Betty! Lets get started on our Man Hunt!" She shot up and sat indian style.

He pinned multiple pictures of boys in the school (that she was familiar with, at least) with their name printed underneath.

"So, any filters?"

 _Dark hair, pale skin, tall and masculine, funny and smart, oh wait! You..._

"Nope. Just go ahead with the lesson Mr. Jones." He laughed and continued. She zoned out and just watched him stand there and talk.

 _Betty Cooper, i love you so much. I want to grow old with you and have so many babies. Do you want to marry me?_ "Yesss." He turned to face her.

"What?" She zoned back in. "Nothing just following along..."

 _... With our future together, Juggy. Please take me as your wife and i will love you foreverrr!_

"And that wraps it up, okay?!" She snapped awake. "Yup."

"Okay then, lets go!" Go? Go where? And why?

"Where to?" He rolled his eyes and smiled. "The diner silly. We are planning out the events of our Man Hunt."

She nodded and reached for his hand thinking they were together afyer all those dreams.

He jumped at her touch. "What are you doing Betty?" She froze.

How do you explain trying to reach for your crushes hand?

"Oh sorry, swayed my hand a little too far." He smiled and grabbed her hand. She blushed and they walked hand in hand to the diner.

 _At the diner-_

"So Betty, first you will explore with Trev, Reggie, and Chuck." She paused him.

"No Chuck, he is a total player." Jughead crossed out Chuck and moved on. "So then on Wednesday you will ask Dilton, Lucas, and Moose. Then Thursday you will ask...

... _Me._

"And on Friday we will pick our winner!" He smiled and ordered fries. She nodded and looked out the window hoping Veronica would pull up to save her.

"Hey Betts, you don't have to do this. I was just trying to help." She stopped him. "Jughead, no this is great! It's something else. Sonething that has caused a great tole on me, for a while now actually."

 _Like how much i love you and want to marry you, Jughead Jones..._ "Oh my what is it Betty?" She sighed and gripped her knees. "Well Jughead, i have been feeling somethi- "Jughead! Hiii! Do you wanna join me? Its my birthday."

Betty gripped her thigh and tore through her flesh, cutting through scars. "Uh, no thanks, I'm celebrating something with my girl, but Happy Birthday!"

 _Did he just say "my girl", meaning me? Betty Cooper?_

"Anyways what were you saying Betty?" She thought she had to declare her love, right here, right now. So she did.

"Jughead, i like you. A lot. I have for a while. I had to tell you because it has been tearing me up everyday i don't."

He stared at her. But did not say anything.

She reached over the table and grabbed his long hands. He looked down at them and stood up.

She rose also and questioned why he did.

He walked away and got in his car.

He drove away.

 _Did he just abandon me? After i declared my love for him, he left me?_

A single tear fell down her bright red cheeks.

She stormed out and walked home. She sobbed and sobbed until she reached her bedroom.

She went in the bathroom and sat in the tub. She wrapped her arms around her legs and cried.

Polly came up and held her. She held her and let her cry. She didn't dare ask what upset her and she lightly kissed her head.

She played with her hair until she stopped crying and asked to be alone.

Betty first grabbed the only yearbook she owned and flipped the the page where she and Jughead were printed. She grabbed her favorite red sharpie and basically bled through the page with all the damage she had caused to his picture.

 _Four or Five hours later-_

She woke to several knocks on the door she threw a robe on over her tank top and shorts.

She went downstairs and opened the door to find.. Jughead.

She slammed the door but he stopped it. She ran upstairs and locked her door. He fell into the door and began to speak.

Thankfully her parents weren't home. They took Polly to a fundraiser and Betty asked to stay home. She needed to deal with what happened at the diner.

"Betty, please open the door. I need to explain what happened. Please let me juest explain. Betty listen, as soon as you told me those things, i-i short circuited. I thought that if i left i would wake up from my dream. Because you aren't the only one who has had a crush. I have liked you since Kindergarden. Kindergarden!"

She sank intk the door and couldn't believe what she had just heard.

 _He had liked her too? For this long?_

She unlocked the door. He stood up and pushed the door open. He saw her sitting on the edge of her bed, her face red.

She had been crying for hours and hours over him and now she kissed him so passionately. They held each other for what felt like hours.

She melted into his muscular arms and he wrapped them around her silky body.

They layed there and just held each other.

"Jughead Jones, i love you." He froze.

 _She finally said it! For real, no dream!_

Well, Betty Cooper, i love you, too." She smiled and he smiled. Together they fell asleep and dreamed of a marvelous future that could actually be possible now.

 **The end! Hope ya liked it!** **P. S. This was dedicated to my good friend Amaya. Hope you liked it...**


End file.
